mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate
Pirates (海賊, Kaizoku) are individuals who commit acts of piracy. Space Pirates (宇宙海賊, Uchū Kaizoku) are a key part of the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series. Details Space pirates are individuals who commit acts of piracy in space. This often involves performing raids on other spacecraft, attacking then boarding and plundering any valuable cargo that the ship may be carrying. Due to the nature of piracy, pirates would normally be wanted criminals. However several factions have made use of space pirates for their own purposes. During the War of Independence, the Colony Federation, inspired by the Galactic Empire's imperial pirates, gave out Letters of Marque to space pirates, granting them a pardon and allowing them to operate legally as privateers instead of wanted criminals, in return for aiding their forces against the Stellar Alliance. The Letters of Marque remained renewable even after the war ended and both sides were absorbed by the Galactic Empire. Around the time of the series, there are still pirate crews who are still operating under a Letter of Marque, passed down the captain's line. In peace time, with no enemy ships to raid, they co-operate with insurance companies which arrange jobs for them to maintain their licenses. These mainly consist of so-called 'raids' on cruise liners which are shows for the entertainment of the passengers. They may also be called upon to ship cargo, provide protection and perform certain sensitive tasks that factions can't publically do but must have done. Many pirate crews with a Letter of Marque are content to just doing what is necessary to maintain them and are reluctant to venture past safe boundaries. Because of this, some think that they are no longer true pirates Sailing 24. In the novels, the Imperial Fleet and Star system guards will set up training sections with privateers for combat similation. The Imperial Fleet even does this annually with many privateers. Although usually set with a plot and the privateers have to act accordingly, a recent annual training had been in a more free form and the setting is the privateers against the 5th Imperial's fleet 1st division fleet with the Hunter Killers, a section specialized for hunting and taking down pirates, complete annihilation of all privateers acting as pirates as the winning condition for the Imperial fleet, the privateers winning condition is escapement, with extra bonus for staying unsunk for an extended period Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7 Regular non-privateer space pirates still exist, but are hunted as wanted criminals. Some of them have formed organisations, such as the Pirate Guild which operates in the frontier regions. Appearance Pirate uniforms vary depending on both the individual and the crew, however certain traits are common among certain uniforms, in particular those of pirate captains, in line with tradition. Many pirate captain uniforms consist of a longcoat with a cape attached to the back of the coat (often by epaulettes), and a hat (often a bicorne or tricorne) with the ship's emblem on it (and sometimes feathery tufts coming out of it). Other elements that are often featured with the coat include ruffs, waistcoats and frilly cuffs. Captains may also carry a sword attached to their belt. History Centuries ago, the Galactic Empire began a campaign to eliminate all pirates from its territories. The resulting conflict, the Eradication War, lasted for over a century. During this time, the Pirate Guild grew into a serious pirate organization . During the War of Independence, the planets of the Colony Federation issued Letters of Marque to pirate ships to supplement their forces against the Stellar Alliance Sailing 01. Around the time of the series, Queen Utolamela Christie sought to assemble a new group of imperial pirates On Her Majesty's Space Pirates and the empire attempted to establish a connection with the Pirate Guild on the Skull Star . List of pirate ships Licensed Unlicensed External Links * * References Category:Articles requiring verification Category:Pirates Category:Terminology